Opposites Attract
by In-The-End-Lilium
Summary: Link is madly in love with princess Zelda, things don't go as planned when link is put on a mission to the twilight relm someone changes his thoughts about the princess,someone untrustworthy. I don't own link dark link or Zelda. yaoi D,Link/Link Shad/Link
1. Dark Love

I have Changed this story a bit ^.^ made it make more sense. I changed Alec to shad. I don't like Alec being in here :P And I made it more descriptive.

Link is madly in love with the princess Zelda, training to show her he is worthy of being by her side. But things don't go as planned when link is put on a mission; someone changes his thoughts about the princess, someone untrustworthy I do not own Any of the characters in Zelda… :( ^.^. This is Yaoi link X dark link and Shad Enjoy :D

Dark love:

"There is no avoidance from this mission. if you choose to take it you must follow through to the end." The king of Hyrule spoke in a highly manner.

I shot a worrying look to Shad. the orange haired boy just nodded and looked ahead.

"Step forward if you wish to take this task." I took a deep breath that was cut short as Shad grabbed my arm and took the step forcing me with him.

"I was going to come Mr. Push" I mumbled, the man just looked at all the other 'soldiers' and muttered. "Pussys."

Shad was always the daredevil, he loved the rush and adrenaline. Rushing into things without thinking of the consequences. This, being another example of his inattentiveness. However, this time I am involved. Shad had always been Zelda's perfect choice. He had no fancy in her though. He was into, well he was into, guys. Not that I had any problem with it. It's just not my bowl of soup. He's kind of an inspiration to me. I will be as strong as him one day. Zelda will notice me! I'm determined.

I was yanked out of my thoughts as Shad pulled on my arm. "Link lets go get our gear."

"Shad! for Fuck sakes I'm not a full knight yet. And yet, you are pretty much forcing me into missions that are obviously way out of my league."a sense of terror singed into my voice as I spoke to the elder.

"Kid, if you want to prove your 'manliness' to Zelda you have to take risks." he answered with urge in his own tone. Reaching for my gear..

"But I-I didn't think that it would mean risking my life!" I replied innocently. he chuckled at the unease in my voice.

"Going to the twilight realm is not going to kill you. It may be dangerous...also. this is what Zelda fancies. A guy willing to take a chance for her and her kingdom." He said with a little emphasis in the word risks.

A sly smirk slid across his face as he lent in, cupping the back of my head. "You will have me there to protect you." He assured. His forehead pressed lightly against mine as he stared intently into my eyes. I raised an eyebrow and looked back into his deep blue eyes slightly entranced. I shook my head grasping back to reality.

"Well. Thank you. Now Shad how much times do I have to tell you, personal bubble space!" I snapped while pushing the burly man away. He put on a pout-like face trying to be seductive in the process

I bit my lip in annoyance. "Not going to work. So stop!" I raged.

"Well becoming a man finally are we?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes as he helped me put on the gear. His hands sliding against my body. Obviously taking the chance to get a grope in here or there.

"Shad." I spoke in a calmly manner.

"Yes." He looked up smiling. I took a deep breath, My eyebrow practically twitching from annoyance.

"I'm not one who likes to repeat myself. And im only sixteen, Stop." He looked up with a stupid face.

"Yah the next time you attempt to get out of this, Don't use that as an excuse. I'm eighteen." He smirked cockily as he finished fastening my belt. He slid his finger along my collarbone. "It's legal." He added in a seductive tone.

"I-I- am-"I panted out of breath "I'm not gay!" I snapped. "Shad! Get your fucking hands off me and I'll do it myself!" I spun around anger coursing through me, not looking where I was going I stepped forward and smacked into something frail.

"Ha-ha-ha, wow link you sure have grown some." a girl giggled. I looked up to see Zelda. in her typical light colour dress with the corset-like purple top smoothed around her torso. it was cut off to drape around her hips. placed under the top lining there were small sewed in jewels followed by purple lining down the front and I little Triforce print in the middle surrounded by fancy designs. She smirked and raised an eyebrow while placing one hand on each hip.

I blushed as I stumbled back catching myself on Shads arm. "I uh-"noticing the look on her face she said that just to get Shads attention. he barely even looked at me. even when she was talking to me... she was probably just trying to get shad to notice that she has a sense of humour. I shot a glare at her grabbed all my gear and brushed passed her. Hearing shad sigh and high toned shout after me. Ignoring him. I made my way into my own room.

Putting the rest of the gear on I sighed at the sight of the gear. I have to learn some time, I can't always rely on that pervert. He irks me. Always trying to get me. It's kind of like a stupid love triangle. Shad likes me I like Zelda, Zelda likes Shad. Whatever, now is not the time to think about stupid things. I have an even greater concern right now... The Twilight Realm

"Link I'm sorry okay?" Shad spoke sincerely from the other side of the door. "I realize I went a bit too far. I know you hate it when I force my sexuality on you...it's just fun to see you squirm." he paused. clearly waiting for my reaction. the words sunk in slowly. within the sudden realization I threw my boot at the door. he stammered back and chuckled. "Now come on we have to leave now!"

Hope you like the newer version. I will be fixing the second chapter a lot ^.^ I wasn't too proud if it. And then after that, I will be working on chapter three. Thank you so much for waiting. I wish it will keep you enthralled :D review please. Love to hear your comments on the story.


	2. Kuro

The twilight realm isn't like it is in twilight princess. It is basically a mirror image of everything in the light realm. Just a bit letting yah knows ^.^.and in this dark link's name is **Kuro. Which is dark in Japanese**

Stepping in to the twilight realm sent a clouded sensation around me. An uneasy clench in the pit of my stomach sent a chill up my spine causing the hair on my body to stand on end. I stood in a fighting stance, and slid my hand to my sword.

"C-mon link let's get going. We have to get the sword." Shad nagged me along the path to the castle about how I needed to get it to win Zelda's heart bla bla bla. What would he know about it?

"They must know were here to get it. So be careful. Watch your back." He warned before we stepped into the courtyard. the first thing that caught my eye was the chilling fountain in the middle spilling pastel like fluid that gave the resemblance of a skyline just after the sunset. a vibrant orange that looked as if it was splattered with scrappy grey. Droplets of paint. The building fixtures around it looked exactly like the light realm, only more tattered and worn. the castle along with it.

We cautiously stepped up to the entrance of the castle. Stepping through the vast doorway with ease. I watched as a sadistic smile slid across Shad's face.

"Link." Shad whispered to me. "This is where we split. We will meet here in half an hour alright?" he spoke softly. I nodded not really paying attention. still silent Shad waited beside me.

"Are you gonna answer?" he grunged.

"I nodded my head." I said stupidly. realizing how dark it was in the castle. he reached out and smacked the back of my head.

"Idiot, and you expected me to see it?" he questioned, half-ly rhetoric. I stood there wondering which way to go. as silence befell us and all I could hear were shads footsteps distancing him from me. 'so much for 'I'll be there to protect you.' Or whatever he said' I mumbled.

The castle was huge and dim, I squinted my eyes to help adjust to the dim lighting as I proceeded forward to the first door.

"How did they even get the master sword? I don't get it. Wasn't it supposed to repel evil?' I thought to myself as I made my way through the room, sighing. It was actually quite nice here. Candles lit the room with a warming scent. The dim light seemed to somehow bounce the color of the wallpaper to catch your eye. The clouded grey with bright red designs swirled around an unknown emblem. the interior of the castle was exactly the same as light realm. but the furniture was of different taste. more low-class. you felt more at home. like you weren't going to break something if you took a stepforward.

I pulled out my sword twirling it around my hand occupying myself so I didn't die of boredom. slowly letting my mind wander.

"You really shouldn't do that… you might cut yourself.. You should be more careful." A husky voice echoed throughout the room. I whipped my head around looking behind me to see absolutely nothing. I took one step back to brace myself while I carefully looked around the obscure room.

"Did I startle you?" The voice spoke again. But, in a more soft tone than before. I turned around to see glowing red eyes. Throwing myself back I hit the floor with a grunt dropping my sword. Hearing it skid across the floor. I reached out to grab it but failed as a shadowed hand reached out and hoisted me up. I felt another arm wrap around me keeping me up against the body of the shadow.

"Ooh boy do I feel good." The Silhouette spoke in a seductive voice. "The names **Kuro** Learn it. Because you're going to be screaming it in a few minutes." the man groaned. I started to struggle attempting to free myself from his grasp but failed. Being thrown off guard by the shadow grinding up against me. "Unless you want it. Id stop struggling if I were you. It makes it more pleasurable for me." He practically moaned into my ear as he grinded against me a second time, Causing me let out an unwanted sound. "Aah.."

"Oh. It speaks… kind of.. Come on love.. I want to hear your voice." The grey haze said in a seductive tone. I slid my hands up between our chests and pushed as hard as I could, freeing myself from the arms. Stumbling back not being able to catch myself and falling into something soft. A couch?

"Oh wow. Aren't you making this too easy." I watched as the shadow walked towards me. I reached over to where my sword had fallen, to find nothing.

"Looking for this?" the man questioned while wavering my sword in the air. I seen it by the shine of the candle light reflecting off my sword, into my eye. The shadow threw it into the darkness and laughed. it seemed to echo through the castle. My eyes widened as I shot up to run to get it.

"You won't need that for what were going to be doing." I froze in my place as I felt a hand slide up my chest and push me back into the couch. The shadow crawled on top of me grabbing my wrists before I could retaliate, and forced them over my head. The Silhouette was sprawled over my waist restraining me. Preventing me from moving.

I seen a sly smile slide across the shadows face as he leaned down. "Come on now. Link. Let me hear that voice of yours."

'How does he know my name?' I was thrown out of thought when I felt the shadow grind hard against my hips causing me to moan. I bit my lip to cover the sound and panted.

"Mmm. Its quite sexy. But id rather you be moaning my name." He spoke in a low seductive voice. "Come on say it.. Link..

He slowly started grinding his hips against mine as he slid his free hand up my chest.

"Nn—aahh..s-stop." The word barely came out of my mouth as he grinded harder.

"Aahh! Kuro!" I screamed unwillingly raising my hips to meet with his grind. I don't know what came over me. I was so turned on that all I wanted was more.

"That's better… your voice is quite sexy. Link."

"Nnn. M-more." I panted. I seen the same sadistic smile swipe across his face.

"Kuro.. That's enough." A voice spoke from the darkness.

The main lights shot on blinding me. I slammed my eyes shut trying to block the rays.

"Awh but I already got him hard." Kuro pouted. I slowly opened my eyes and let them slowly adjust to the new lighting they widened as I seen a figure above me that looked.. Well exactly like me. A mirror image. The only difference was that this was a shadow from the twilight realm. I winced as he grinded up against me again causing me to release a breath that I had been holding in.

"Get off him. That's no way to treat our guests. You're like a horny dog." the mysterious voice spoke again.

The burly figure sighed and slid off my waist.

"I'm terribly sorry Hun. I need to make a leash for him." I looked up to see a beautiful girl giving me an apologetic look as she extended her hand towards me.

"I'm Midna." She said while throwing me a slight smile

I didn't change this one much. just kinda added to it. any spelling errors please tell me ^.^ thank you. review please. love to hear the comments and even some complaints XD they help me become a better writer. Thank you for reading. hope you liked it. next chapter coming soon


End file.
